Because of strengthening of national anti-smoking publicity and improvement of the people's healthy consciousness, electronic cigarettes serving as substitutes for traditional tobacco have been more and more widely used. An electronic cigarette generally consists of a power rod and an atomizer fixed with each other. In an electronic cigarette in the prior art, the method for connecting the atomizer with the power rod is usually a threaded connection. By rotating the atomizer or the power rod, physical and electrical connections between the atomizer and the power rod can be established. When smoke oil in the atomizer is finished, by rotating the atomizer reversely, the atomizer can be detached from the power rod and be replaced by a new one.
However, in the threaded connection method, it is difficult to judge whether the power rod and the atomizer are located in correct places or not. The power rod and the atomizer may dislocate from each other, assembly and disassembly of the thread connection are inconvenient and not human-based, and users' experience is poor. When users use electronic cigarettes in the threaded connection mode, the users may usually generate psychological resistance, which is not conducive to quit smoking. Additionally, as an appearance and a hand feeling of an electronic cigarette are required to imitate that of a real cigarette to the greatest extent and the electronic cigarette itself has many components, a diameter of the electronic cigarette is small, and a wall of the electronic cigarette is thin. Thus, when screw threads are formed on the electronic cigarette, not only the manufacture is inconvenient, but also the mechanical strength of the electronic cigarette is reduced. The electronic cigarette is prone to be broken, and a service life of the electronic cigarette is short.